


Matters Of The Heart

by Prismatic_Heretic



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Anti-Smut, Fluff, M/M, smut what smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismatic_Heretic/pseuds/Prismatic_Heretic
Summary: Kyle is homesick and Dan wants to make him feel better!
Relationships: Kyle Simmons/Dan Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Matters Of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtrophicGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrophicGalaxy/gifts).



> A little birthday gift for my best friend AtrophicGalaxy! She deserves the world and if you haven't read her fics you totally should!

The show that night left Kyle and Dan winded, in need of comfort and touch more than ever. It was for this reason that Kyle grabbed Dan’s hand as soon as they stepped off stage and were engulfed by the privacy of dim lights.  
Dan fumbled with his earpiece and heaved a sigh of relief whenever he switched it off. Kyle mirrored his actions and intertwined their fingers together. Dan didn’t miss the hitch in Kyle’s breath whenever he rested his forefinger on his wrist and felt his pulse threatening to jump out of his skin. He didn’t miss the way that he blinked a little more slowly than he usually did or the way his eyes flashed with dread when he finally opened them.  
“Come ‘ere,” Dan whispered with a tug to his hand.  
Kyle stepped forward and Dan stood on his tiptoes and craned his neck. A bead of sweat rolled off Kyle’s forehead and when it landed on the tip of his nose he crinkled it but searched for his lips nonetheless. Kyle bent down and brushed their lips together but whenever he tried to pull away Dan groaned and gave a small shake of his head. Kyle smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss.   
Woody could be heard whooping behind them and Will let out a long winded “Aweeee.” It was always so easy to slip out of the world when they were together.   
Dan chuckled at that and Kyle broke the kiss to press his forehead against Dan’s.  
“Let’s get out of here, yeah?” Kyle asked a little breathlessly.  
Dan responded by nodding emphatically and with a knowing grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
XXX

They opted to get a hotel room that night because they needed the space to just be together. Kyle’s eyes lit up at the suggestion which in turn made Dan’s heart pound. To say that they raced to the room would be an understatement. Dan practically sprinted down the narrow corridor of the hotel and fished the key card out of his pocket with trembling fingers. Kyle followed him with a weary smile on his face and whenever the green light flashed and the bolt slid out of place Dan hastily pushed the door open.   
Kyle didn’t linger behind and followed him into the room with a long exhale.   
“Talk to me baby,” Dan pleaded as Kyle stripped out of his shirt, toed off his shoes, and began unbuckling his belt.  
Dan stepped forward to hook a thumb through one of the belt loops while the other gave Kyle’s hip an encouraging squeeze. He knew Kyle responded well to touch so it came as no surprise that he relaxed slightly whenever Dan left his hand there. He wasn’t suggesting anything. His only intention was to try to ground him.   
“I miss home.”  
Dan felt his heart grow heavy as those words fell from Kyle’s lips and the way that he’d been acting the past few days suddenly made sense. He knew that something was up. It was noticeable in the air around him and in the way that he carried himself. Kyle was never one to be so still.  
“How can I help?” Dan asked, desperation laced in his tone.   
Kyle’s eyes lit up at the question and his eyes flicked down to Dan’s lips.  
“Help me escape? Take me out of my head for a bit?”  
Dan’s grip on his hip tightened as Kyle leaned forward and captured his lips against his own.   
He whined as Kyle ushered him to the bed by placing his hands on his shoulders and stepping forward. When the back of Dan’s thighs touched the bed, he grabbed Kyle’s biceps and spun them around.   
Surprise flashed across his features as Dan gave him a gentle push backwards and they both toppled onto the mattress.   
“Pinned you,” he smiled against Kyle’s neck.   
He felt Kyle’s body shake with laughter as his fingers traced down his ribs.   
“Was that a Disney movie reference?” he asked in bewilderment.   
“We watched Lion King together last week!”  
“I didn’t know you were paying attention! You were on your phone the whole time,” Kyle teased.   
Dan dug his fingers into Kyle’s ribs harder which caused him to giggle and squirm beneath him.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about! That doesn’t sound like something I would do.”   
Kyle let out a breathless laugh and smacked Dan’s ass with a smirk.   
“Liar.”  
Dan let out a small groan at that and rolled off Kyle. He opted to press himself into his side and pressed small kisses into his neck.   
“You know I would never lie to you,” he whispered against Kyle’s ear, only half joking.   
Kyle rolled onto his side to face him and ran a hand through his hair. He searched his face and with a soft smile said, “I know.”  
“I love you,” he whimpered.  
“I love you too.”  
They met halfway, like they were being drawn together or magnetized. The feeling of Dan’s palms against Kyle’s chest and the way that he whined whenever he began to untuck his shirt sent a zip of arousal down his spine. He felt himself harden whenever he rid Dan of his shirt and swiped a thumb across his left nipple.  
Dan’s skin broke out in goosebumps at the touch and he felt arousal settle into his low in his stomach.   
“God,” he breathed out whenever he gave his other nipple a slight pinch.  
“Let me help you escape, love,” he whispered with a kiss to Kyle’s cheek.   
He nodded and settled back against the headboard while Dan traced the tattoos on his arms before running his hands down his side. He kissed across Kyle’s chest slowly as if he were trying to memorize every inch of his skin. He felt his cock twitch against his boxers as he worked his way lower. The hair on Kyle’s chest tickled against his lips and Dan let out a sigh as the hair grew finer and softer the further down he went.  
Dan began to unbutton Kyle’s jeans and Kyle lifted his hips long enough for Dan to work them down past his ass and lifted each leg as he peeled them off completely.   
“Christ, look at you,” Dan murmured as he tucked a finger into the waistband of his boxers. Kyle gave a small wiggle at the praise which made him chuckle. He reached down and gripped him with a small smirk which caused him to shudder and gasp.  
Dan noticed that Kyle was only half hard and that spurred him on to work his boxers down even more quickly. Once they were thrown to the side Dan hummed appreciatively and shifted to kneel in between his thighs. He leaned forward and kissed the soft skin of his inner thighs and inhaled the subtle scent of sweat with a moan. He cupped Kyle’s balls with one hand while working his way to his cock with flicks of his tongue in between kisses.  
He mouthed against Kyle’s shaft and glanced up at him through his lashes. He drank in the sight of his parted lips and rosy cheeks and felt his heart swell. While his heart swelled Kyle’s cock slowly went limp in Dan’s hand. He felt his cock give a final twitch before softening and he glanced at his hand in slight confusion.   
“I’m sor… sorr.. sorry babes, I just-“ Kyle stammered with a frustrated groan. He bit his lip and flung an arm across his eyes with a defeated sigh.   
“Hey there, its alright! Please don’t be sorry. Baby, please look at me,” Dan gushed in earnest.   
He released his grip on Kyle’s cock and gently let his balls spill from his hand onto the sheets beneath them. He crawled from between his legs to nestle into his side and slipped his hand in his. With a small tug he removed his arm from his face.   
“What the bloody hell? I miss home and I can’t get off?! This is bullshit!” Kyle sighed in frustration.   
Dan pulled the covers over them both because he realized how exposed he might have been feeling in that moment. He tucked them in behind him and wrapped a protective arm around his waist. He blinked at him with a soft smile and Kyle felt the anger drain from his body. He couldn’t stay mad while staring into those eyes that searched his own with nothing but concern. Dan didn’t look embarrassed or disinterested, the need to comfort Kyle was etched across his features.  
The annoyance Kyle was feeling gave way to tiredness. His chest felt heavy and he realized how weary he was.   
“Sometimes when I’m really stressed or tired, I can’t get off or I go soft,” Dan offered gently.  
He carded a hand through Kyle’s hair and rested it on the back of his neck. He swiped a thumb across his cheek and then traced his lips.  
“Really?” he asked in slight disbelief.  
“I wouldn’t lie to you, remember?”   
Kyle grinned at that and shook his head. Dan didn’t realize how tense he was until relief flooded through him.  
“I just-“ he broke off with a yawn.   
“Just as I expected,” Dan said in a fake professional accent. “You’re tired.”  
“No,” Kyle gasped and then grinned.  
They both giggled at that and Dan leaned forward to press a quick kiss to his lips.  
“We can get some sleep and then try again in the morning?”  
Kyle nodded and as he helped Dan out of the rest of his clothes, and while Dan pulled Kyle’s boxers on lovingly, just as tenderly as he removed them, the center in his chest that was missing home was filled.


End file.
